


Polar Bears In The Night Sky

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, MJN Air Is A Family, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I can handle this," he smirked. "You stay here and look out for the jubilant father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polar Bears In The Night Sky

They were in Basel when Carolyn received a rather unexpected phone call, and since Martin was still in Düsseldorf they all agreed they’d better fly to Zurich at once.

Thankfully, Herc had the presence of mind to divert an overly excited steward to the airport duty free; the last thing they needed right now was Arthur in one of his helpful moods, no matter how well meaning. It was only when they stepped inside the maternity ward that Carolyn finally turned to Douglas and asked the big question.

“Shall I go in, or will you?”

Douglas considered his options; Carolyn was a woman and a mother, that was true, but he was the one Martin had chosen as a godfather to his child.

“I think I can handle this,” he smirked. “You stay here and look out for the jubilant father.”

“Panicky, more likely,” Carolyn quipped, though there was definitely more than a hint of fondness to her tone. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t trip over his own two feet, if that’s what you mean.”

For all that he was father to two beautiful daughters, Douglas would be lying if he said he was good at this; still he held Theresa’s hand throughout the delivery, hiding his uneasiness behind a careful selection of good-natured jokes and a full rendition of Arthur’s latest experiments with vegetarian cuisine.

He was pretty sure he would never forget the awed expression that lit up Martin’s face as soon as he dashed in, slightly breathless, and beheld his son for the first time. And if his friend was crying a little, it went largely unnoticed amidst the confusion that followed when Arthur showed up with the enormous plush polar bear he’d purchased for the newborn.  

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the occasion of the happy arrival of Benedict and Sophie's child. Congratulations to the new parents!


End file.
